10 Love Signals
by Yoriko Rasha
Summary: Kumpulan drabble fluff sepuluh pair Hetalia./ multipair, various couples inside: RusBela, NetherNesia, AusHung, SwissLiech, FranceJeanne, SpaBel, AmeViet, HongWan, EngSey, Prusfem!Prus./ AU./ Silakan mampir jika ada pair yang kausuka :)


**A/N:** Kali ini ingin membuat kumpulan drabble pair favorit saya di Hetalia, sudah lama ingin membuat yang seperti ini :3

**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya, termasuk nyotalia version. OC Indonesia masih punya saya karena belum canon :3. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning**: AU, mengusahakan tetap IC meski ada karakter yang jadi sedikit OOC, semua pair fav author, fluff, _plotless_, ada nyotalia, _human name_, _incest for certain pairs_ (_but they're not actually incest_ =_=")

**Pairing: **RusBela, NetherNesia, AusHung, SwissLiech, FranceJoan, SpaBel, AmeViet, HongWan, EngSey, Prusfem!Prus.

* * *

**10**** Love**** Signals**

_~itu pertanda cinta, kau hanya tidak menyadarinya saja~_

**.**

**.**

a multipair/various couples drabble fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

**1# Tangled**

RusBela: (Ivan Braginsky – Natalia Arlovskaya)

.

Semua sumpah serapah berbahasa Rusia telah terlontar dari mulut gadis itu sejak setengah jam lalu. Ia merutuk, bagaimana mungkin rambutnya tersangkut pada resleting belakang _dress-_nya. Sepertinya, tadi pagi ia terburu-buru memakainya sehingga tidak tahu ketika beberapa bagian rambutnya turut tersangkut. Mulai menyerah karena merasa kesulitan, Natalia mulai mengambil gunting yang tergeletak di meja rias kamarnya—bermaksud memotong sebagian rambut yang tersangkut itu ketika sebuah sosok, terlihat dari balik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sebagian.

"Natalia sepertinya kau ada masalah, _da_?"

Menatap ke arah arah sumber suara, Natalia sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui kakak lelakinyalah yang baru saja berbicara.

"Rambutku tersangkut, aku mau memotongnya," ucap gadis itu.

Alisnya bertaut mendengar ucapan Natalia barusan, Ivan lantas berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Kubantu, _da_."

Tanpa banyak bicara, tangan pemuda itu perlahan bergerak ke resleting belakang _dress_ Natalia, menyibakkan sebagian besar surai panjang gadis itu, dan berusaha melepaskan rambut adiknya yang tersangkut. Tak butuh waktu lebih dari dua menit hingga akhirnya Ivan berhasil melepaskan rambut pirang platina indah itu. Sebuah kurva melengkung ke atas seketika terlihat di wajah Ivan.

"Kau bisa minta tolong padaku jika ada kesulitan," kata pemuda itu dengan tatapan hangat.

Ya, seharusnya Natalia tahu bahwa Ivan tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya kesulitan. _Jika tidak terus-terusan menakutinya dengan mengajak menikah, tentu._

Satu tangan besar Ivan kemudian menyentuh lembut puncak kepala adiknya. "Sayang sekali jika tadi kau harus memotong rambutmu. Natalia sangat cocok dengan rambut panjang, _da_."

Bagaikan mendengar sebuah kalimat magis yang ia dengar dari kakak lelaki yang dicintainya. Ucapan itu membuat Natalia bertekad untuk tetap mempertahankan rambut panjangnya sampai kapanpun.

* * *

**2# ****Gulali**

NetherNesia: (Neth Anderson – Nesia Kirana)

.

Pemuda asal Belanda itu terlihat antusias meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Neth datang ke pasar khas negara gadis itu. Kali ini, Nesia membawanya ke pasar malam yang sedang berlangsung di dekat kompleks tempat tinggalnya. Maklum, Neth baru saja datang dari Amsterdam beberapa hari lalu.

Gemerlap lampu yang berasal dari berbagai wahana permainan khas pasar musiman itu memukau mata _emerald_ Neth. Sejujurnya, permainan-permainan itu belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan taman hiburan modern yang ada di Eropa, namun pemuda itu selalu merasa ada nuansa hangat yang menyergap di hatinya kala ia berkunjung ke pasar malam—

—bersama Nesia.

"Nes, aku mau beli gulali dulu, ya?" ucap si pemuda Kaukasoid itu ketika melihat penjual gulali tradisional. Ia lantas meninggalkan Nesia yang masih tertegun melihat sosok pemuda itu segera bergegas menuju penjual gulali.

Permen tradisional berwarna merah dan hijau beraneka bentuk itu, telah mengambil alih fokus Neth sepenuhnya. Ada yang berbentuk bunga, peluit, ayam jago, dot bayi, kepala kelinci dan lain-lain yang terlindungi dengan bungkus plastik transparan. Pemuda itu menyukainya, sebab di Belanda tidak ada yang seperti ini. "Pak, beli yang kelinci dua, ya?"

Nesia hanya mampu tersenyum ketika kemudian Neth memberinya gulali itu. "Dasar maniak kelinci."

"Dan kau jatuh cinta pada maniak kelinci," balas pemuda berdarah Belanda itu.

* * *

**3# Liebestra****ü****me**

AusHung: (Roderich Edelstein – Elizaveta Hedervary)

.

Suara denting piano memecah keheningan yang semula menyapa di salah satu ruang kelas musik. Mampu menghentikan langkah seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang kebetulan tengah melintas. Gadis itu kemudian mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak menutup sepenuhnya—mencari tahu siapakah gerangan yang memainkan alunan melodi indah itu.

(Roddy, rupanya. Pantas saja).

Elizaveta membuka pintu dengan perlahan, saking pelannya pintu itu dibukanya bahkan sanggup membuat pemuda tenang itu terus memainkan pianonya—tanpa merasa tergganggu sedikitpun.

"Sangat indah, Roddy," ucap si gadis kemudian.

Mata biru keunguan si pemuda mengarah pada gadis jelita yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Terkejut rupanya, hingga jemari Roderich menghentikan tariannya pada tuts-tuts berwarna putih gading itu. "Aku terkejut kau tiba-tiba ada di sini, Eliz."

Kedua alis gadis itu bertaut. "Apakah aku mengganggumu? Maaf, tadi aku sangat terpesona oleh permainan pianomu, terdengar indah sekali."

"Ah, tidak," bantah Roderich cepat-cepat. "Uhm, kalau kau berkenan aku bisa membawakan satu lagu lain khusus untukmu. Bagaimana, Eliz?"

Terdengar antusias, Elizaveta lantas mengangguk tanpa ragu. Membuat Roderich mempersilakan si gadis untuk duduk di bagian yang kosong tempat duduknya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, jemari pemuda itu langsung kembali membunyikan tuts-tuts piano, bagaikan menyihir telinga si gadis akan indahnya harmoni yang ia dengar, Elizaveta tidak tahu bahwa melodi yang tengah ia dengar adalah Liebestraüme—lagu klasik tentang cinta, dari Roderich untuknya.

* * *

**4# Protective**

SwissLiech: (Vash Zwingli – Lily Zwingli)

.

Vash terlihat geram, tanpa ragu ia merobek amplop berwarna merah muda itu. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang meletakkan surat seperti ini di lokermu, Lily?"

Hanya mampu menggeleng, reaksi yang dilakukan gadis berambut sebahu itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak atas surat-surat cinta tak bernama yang belakangan ini diterimanya. Ini sudah yang ke sekian dalam seminggu terakhir.

"Tck. Awas saja kalau aku sampai tahu siapa orang yang berani mengganggumu. Aku tak segan menembak tangannya supaya berhenti menulis surat-surat seperti itu lagi."

Lily menelan ludah, meski mungkin rasanya Vash tidak akan benar-benar sampai hati melakukannya, namun terdengar menakutkan juga. Bagaimana tidak? Vash adalah anggota terbaik klub menembak yang dimiliki sekolah mereka, berbagai medali kejuaraan menembak pun telah berhasil dimenangkan pemuda itu, karena tingkat akurasi sempurna yang mampu dilesatkan oleh Vash di sasaran tembak meskipun dari jarak jauh.

"Uhm, Kak Vash."

Menoleh, Vash kemudian merespon adik angkatnya. "Ya, Lily. Ada apa?"

"Mengapa kau bersikap demikian? Aku tidak ingin selalu merepotkan kak Vash."

Kedua bola mata _emerald_ Vash membulat, lalu dengan cepat ia membuang muka ke arah lain. Seakan pemuda Swiss itu tidak ingin ekspresi sesungguhnya dapat dilihat oleh si gadis berpita biru.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan. Jika harus melindungimu sampai kapanpun, aku tidak keberatan, Lily."

* * *

**5# Mille-feuille**

FranceJeanne: (Francis Bonnefoy – Jeanne D'Arc)

.

Gadis berambut ikal sebahu itu nampaknya tak berkedip memandang Francis. Ya, pemuda duapuluh enam tahun yang bekerja sebagai _chef cold pantry_ di sebuah hotel berbintang lima itu. Keterampilan memasaknya memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu menyusun lapisan demi lapisan _mille-feuille_ yang dibuatnya, menaruh _pastry cream_ dan irisan _strawberry_ di satu _puff pastry_ yang menjadi dasar, kemudian ia mengulanginya hingga jadilah sebuah hidangan cantik dengan tiga susun _puff pastry_ dan taburan gula halus di atasnya.

"Bagaimana, _mon ch__é__ri_?"

Gadis itu bertepuk tangan tanda _applause._ Maniknya berbinar memandang sajian cantik _strawberry mille-feuille_ di depannya, sangat menggugah selera hingga ia ingin segera meraih garpu dan pisau untuk memakannya.

"Indah sekali, Francis. Seperti biasa, kau memang berbakat dalam bidang ini."

Pemuda itu lantas menyodorkan piring berisi sajian manis itu ke gadis yang dicintainya—mempersilakan Jeanne untuk menikmati. Si gadis memotong _puff pastry_ bagian atas hingga ke bagian dasar, mengambil potongan _mille-feuille_ tersebut dengan garpu kemudian memindahkan ke mulutnya. Sebagian gula halus berwarna putih terlihat menempel di sekitar bibir Jeanne.

"_Mon ch__é__ri, _kau tahu? Ada cinta di setiap lapis _mille-feuille_ yang kubuat untukmu."

Francis lantas membersihkan gula halus yang menempel di sekitar bibir gadis itu dengan serbet makan yang berada di dekatnya, membuat rona merah samar seketika nampak di wajah ayu Jeanne. Gadis itu tahu, sorot mata Francis tak pernah berdusta padanya.

* * *

**6# Forgiving**

SpaBel: (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Bella Anderson)

.

"Maaf, Antonio," gumam gadis berbandana hijau itu. Antonio diam, membiarkan permintaan maaf Bella untuk sementara menggantung di udara tanpa ada respon apapun darinya.

Dua hal yang membuat gadis itu merasa sangat bersalah. Satu, kemarin ia mengingkari janjinya untuk datang kencan. Dua, membiarkan Antonio berjam-jam menunggunya di pintu gerbang taman hiburan tanpa sempat memberi kabar apa-apa. Oke, ia merasa menjadi gadis keterlaluan sekarang. Namun itu tentu bukan tanpa alasan.

"Luxie sakit, sementara kakakku sedang ke luar negeri. Jadi, aku yang datang ke apartemen Luxie untuk merawatnya. Lalu, soal tidak menghubungimu, maaf sekali Antonio, aku memang bodoh."

Gadis itu tertunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah sang kekasih. "Aku lupa, aku terlalu panik saat mendapat kabar Luxie demam tinggi. Maaf Antonio..."

Hanya suara derap langkah yang mampu tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Bella. Rupanya pemuda itu mendekatinya.

"Tak apa, Bella. Aku mengerti, sudah ya ... jangan meminta maaf lagi," ucap Antonio sembari meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada satu pundak gadis itu.

Memberanikan diri, Bella mengangkat wajahnya dan ia mendapati sebuah senyuman cerah nan hangat diberikan pemuda itu, untuknya. Kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti, Antonio tidak marah padanya dan sudah memaafkannya.

"Kita masih punya banyak hari untuk dapat dihabiskan bersama, bukankah begitu, _mi amor_?"

Dua tahun berpacaran dengan pemuda itu, Bella semakin memahami sifat Antonio yang memiliki kesabaran luar biasa. Diam-diam Bella pun semakin mencintainya.

* * *

**7# Teasing**

AmeViet: (Alfred F. Jones – Lien Nguyen)

.

Lien adalah segelintir orang Vietnam yang mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Amerika. Ia memastikan, jika ia tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di negeri Paman Sam, tentu tak akan pernah bertemu dengan pemuda berisik—tetangga sebelah apartemennya yang kerap menggodanya. Seperti ini, misalnya—

"Lien. Lien..."

—ketika gadis itu tengah membaca buku. Tapi, salahnya juga, sih ... membukakan pintu untuk pemuda berkacamata itu berkunjung di minggu siang begini.

"Lihat! Aku berhasil membuat menara dari batang korek api, lho! Hebat bukan? Ahahaha," ucap Alfred dengan penuh semangat sambil menunjuk menara batang korek api yang berhasil disusunnya di meja.

Kurang kerjaan sekali pikir Lien, pemuda itu. Oh ayolah, Alfred adalah mahasiswa astrofisika di kampus yang sama dengan Lien menuntut ilmu, meski berbeda jurusan dengannya yang mengambil ekonomi. Seharusnya Alfred bersikap serius layaknya mahasiswa-mahasiswa sains lainnya, tapi rupanya Alfred berbeda. Gadis berambut hitam itu menghela napas, mungkin Alfred stres dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Jadi, ia maklum. Lagipula, Alfred satu-satunya teman pria yang ia kenal baik di sini.

Tapi, tidak begini juga...

"Lien. Lien..."

Kali ini Lien merasa Alfred menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Membuat si gadis Asia Tenggara itu serta-merta menutup buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya dan menatap lekat si pemuda beriris biru laut. "Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku, Alfred?"

"Tidak bisa, ahahaha," jawab Alfred dengan tawa lepasnya. "Aku bisa mati kutu jika berhenti menggodamu, Lien. Ayolah, ini hari minggu kita habiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang, oke?"

Dan satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Alfred. "Dasar bodoh."

"Tapi, idemu tidak buruk juga," tambahnya.

* * *

**8# Fengshui**

HongWan: (Wang Leon - Xiao Mei)

.

Leon hanya mampu menatap dengan ekspresi datar atas apa yang tengah dilakukan Mei. Gadis itu tengah sibuk menata ulang kamarnya ketika ia berkunjung kali ini. Pemuda berwajah oriental itu tak dapat menolak ketika Mei minggu lalu berkata:

"_Leon, akan kubuat keberuntungan cintamu bertambah sesuai ilmu fengshui yang kupelajari!"_

Dan inilah hasilnya, Mei sibuk menata letak beberapa barang di kamar pemuda itu. Di bagian barat daya ruangan, Mei meletakkan benda yang memiliki unsur tanah berupa tembikar tradisional. Sementara, gadis itu sudah menyiapkan beberapa _wallpaper_ berwarna merah dan hiasan lainnya yang berwarna kuning untuk segera dipasang.

"Nah, Leon. Jangan lupa untuk sering memutar lagu bernuansa hangat agar energi _yang,_ dapat tersalur padamu."

"Hn," jawab Leon singkat, manik gelapnya menatap lilin hias berwarna merah dan kuning yang terapung di atas mangkuk berisi air. Tak lama, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Mei yang mulai membentangkan _wallpaper_ berwarna merah itu.

"Mei..."

Si gadis berkulit kuning pun menoleh, ditatapnya pemuda itu. Sebagian anak rambut kecoklatan membingkai wajah Leon dengan sempurna, membuat Mei dengan reflek melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. "Ya, Leon?"

"Kurasa ilmu _fengshui_ tidak berlaku, selama kau ada di sisiku."

* * *

**9# Handmade**

EngSey: (Arthur Kirkland – Michelle Bonnefoy)

.

Senyum ceria nampak di wajah Michelle setelah ia mendapatkan ukuran-ukuran yang diinginkannya. Meski waktu itu Arthur terlihat bingung, namun pemuda itu menurut saja ketika Michelle mengukur tubuhnya dengan pita meteran.

"Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk Arthur, hihi."

Dengan cekatan, gadis berkuncir dua itu menggambar pola di kain hitam yang sudah dibentangkan di sebuah meja besar. Tak jauh berada darinya, sebuah sketsa desain jas terlihat. Rupanya, ia ingin memberi hadiah spesial untuk kekasihnya yang akan mulai bekerja tiga minggu lagi.

Waktu senantiasa bergerak, tidak stagnan hingga akhirnya tiba hari dimana Arthur dengan senyum percaya diri mengenakan jas hitam pemberian Michelle di hari pertamanya bekerja. Sebuah jas dengan model satu potongan belakang dan kancing _double-brested_ yang menambah kesan profesional pemuda itu.

"Aku menyukainya, Michelle. Ini sangat nyaman dipakai, terimakasih, ya?"

Gadis berkulit gelap itu tersenyum, namun tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi sendu di wajahnya. "Maaf, aku hanya mampu memberimu jas buatanku sendiri. Bukan jas yang kubeli dari butik kenamaan."

Pemuda Inggris itu meletakkan satu tangannya di kepala belakang Michelle—mengelusnya lembut. "Hei, aku malah suka sesuatu yang dibuat oleh Michele sendiri."

Si gadis tertegun. Namun, ia bersyukur bahwa Arthur menyukai jas yang ia jahit selama seminggu lebih itu.

"Karena, saat membuatnya ada segenap perasaan dan harapan yang kausematkan padaku. Aku suka."

* * *

**10# Awesome-ness**

Prusfem!Prus: (Gilbert Beilschmidt – Julchen)

.

Lelaki berambut silver itu menatap buih yang mengumpul di bagian atas gelas birnya. Dua iris _scarlet _hanya mampu menatap kosong pada gelas ketiga yang telah dipesannya itu, kedua tangannya menopang pada meja bar. Ia mendecah pelan karena kesendiriannya seiring bangku di sebelahnya yang tak bertuan. "Semuanya tidak _awesome_."

"Siapa yang kaumaksud 'semuanya' itu, heh ... Gilbo?" sebuah suara feminim namun bernada _manly_ mampu membuat Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sosok sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Kau terlambat setengah jam, Julchen. Aku sudah memesan gelas ketigaku."

Gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya itu kemudian duduk tepat di kursi sebelah Gilbert. "Tadi aku masih ada urusan. Nah, kau mengajak orang yang tepat untuk minum-minum. Kebetulan aku juga sedang frustasi."

Gilbert terkekeh dan mendapatkan ide bagus, seharusnya ia ingat bahwa Julchen sama gilanya. "Kesesesese. Yang paling banyak minum dialah yang paling _awesome_ dan yang tidak _awesome_ harus menggendong siapapun pemenangnya."

Sebuah seringai nampak di wajah gadis berambut silver panjang itu. "Lihat saja, aku yang akan menjadi _awesome_ malam ini, Gilbo."

Jarum panjang terus berputar seiring gelas-gelas bir yang terus tersaji di hadapan Gilbert dan Julchen. Pemuda itu tak salah menghubungi sepupu jauhnya untuk segera menyusul ke bar, namun akan menjadi salah jika kemudian Julchen-lah yang benar-benar menjadi paling _awesome_ di antara mereka.

"Kuakui, kau memang lebih _awesome_ dariku, Julchen. Namun, aku tidak akan mengajakmu minum lagi, gadis sepertimu tidak baik terlalu banyak minum," gumam Gilbert ketika menggendong pulang sepupu jauhnya yang tengah tertidur itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum, sambil membetulkan posisi Julchen di punggungnya. "Yah, kau memang lebih _awesome_ dari gadis manapun yang pernah kukenal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Jangan tanya kenapa saya suka memasangkan Gilbert dengan nyotalia-nya, soalnya Julchen keren banget (*o*) kesannya kaya cewe _badass_ gimana gitu. Scene favoritku adalah RusBela, FranceJeanne dan GilbertJulchen. Bisa beritahu padaku mana _scene_ favoritmu di atas? Thank you


End file.
